Super Brainz (PvZ: BfN)
|flavor text = Super Brainz are close-range brawlers. They close gaps by either leaping in or pushing forward with their Alpha Better Shield. }} Super Brainz is an Attack class zombie in Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville. His ranged Heroic Beam weapon from GW2 has been replaced with the Alpha Better Shield in order to make Super Brainz more melee-oriented. However, Super Brainz can now charge his fist akin to Cozmic Brainz to fire a powerful projectile as a ranged option. Finally, his Heroic Kick has been replaced with the Hyper Jump Thump. Description In-game description Super Brainz are close-range brawlers. They close gaps by either leaping in or pushing forward with their Alpha Better Shield. Weapons Primary Weapons Heroic Fists Super Brainz's primary weapons are the Heroic Fists, a 3 punch combo with short delays between each combo. The first punch deals 30 damage, the 2nd punch hits 35 damage and the last punch deals 42 damage. (if you have the Ultra Combo ability, he does 50 damage on the 4th punch) While punching, he has a slightly reduced movement speed. Heroic Fists cannot deal critical damage. Ultra Flying Fist Super Brainz's charged primary weapon is the Ultra Flying Fist: Super Brainz charges his fist to throw a "flying fist" at enemies. It has 3 charges, the damage increases with each charge. The first charge will deal 23 damage, the second charge hits 50 damage, and a fully charged Ultra Flying Fist will do 71. Ultra Flying Fist cannot deal critical damage. Secondary Weapon Super Brainz's secondary weapon is the Alpha Better Shield. Instead of aiming, Super Brainz projects his Alpha Better Shield in front of him. The shield only has 100 HP, and it regenerates its health when not in use. Super Brainz moves faster while the shield is out. Statistics Heroic Fists Ultra Flying Fist Alpha Better Shield Abilities Upgrades }} Related achievement Strategies With Hyper Jump Thump can be used to jump up ledges or open a fight by dealing damage and pulling plants towards you. It can also be used as a set up for Turbo Twister by pulling lots of plants closer, the Super Ultra Ball can be used to vanquish weak enemies like Acorns or Night Caps or as a finish movement if you are low health to vanquish the weakened enemy and search for a Scientist or wait to auto-heal, the Turbo Twister isn't very powerful but the reduced damage can be used for a fast escape or regenerate health with the regenerate upgrade (you need to have an elite Super Brainz) in a situation that you can't escape and you are low health Against You want to keep as much distance between you and Super Brainz as possible, due to the huge damage output he has. You can approach and attack if you are a Chomper. It's recommended to use Grody Goop and move in a circle while you attack him or Burrow him Tips & Tricks Balancing changes October 2019 patch * * * * November 2019 patch * * * * * * * * * * * November 27 2019 Update (Pre-TTK) * * * * * Early December 2019 TTK Changelist * * * * * Gallery HD Super Brainz BfN.png|Super Brainz's full body BfN Background - Super Brainz (PC).jpg|Background for Super Brainz BfN Background - Super Brainz (Mobile).jpg|Background for mobile Pvz-text-embed-image-zombie-10.png|Super Brainz on the official website EHawACLUwAAalxz.jpeg|The Legendary Super Scarab costume Perk RoleIcon Hero SuperBrainz.png|His icon Category:Playable characters Category:Character class Category:Shield zombies Category:Attack class Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Battle for Neighborville zombies